The Legend of Celestia: Alicorn Waker
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Start of the Adult Timeline. Luna was an Alicorn that live with earth ponies. When her younger sister is kidnap, she travels out to great sea and soon goes on a quest to save the world. Base off of Wind Waker.


**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the start of the Adult Timeline, Alicorn Waker. Luna stars in this game and is the only one so far to do the whole timeline by herself. Alicorn Waker is just like Wind Waker though, I will be changing some thing. First we are starting with with legend of Canterlot and Luna getting the Green Tunic before going out on her first adventure in the seas.

* * *

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak... Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a mare of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. _

_But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... a young mare clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This mare, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The mare's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... _

_But then... a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed by the hero... once again crept forth from the depths of the earth eager to resume its dark designs. The ponies believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them... But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hours, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? _

_None remained who knew. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb mares in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend..._

* * *

It was a nice day outside on the Island know as Earth Village. It was a island full with Earth Ponies expect for one. She wasn't an earth pony at all, No pony knows why she wasn't, but they didn't see it as a problem. One earth pony was running around the island looking for her sister. She was white with a red mane and tail and no cutie mark. Her teal eyes search the island looking for her sister.

"Big Sister!" She call out, running over a bridge.

"Big Sister!" She call out again stopping at her lookout.

The earth pony climb up the ladder and saw a pony laying down fast asleep. This pony was dark blue, with a light blue mane and tail with a black spot on her flank with a crescent moon as her cutie mark. She was the only that was not born an earth pony. On her head was horn and on her body was a pair of wings. Her name was Luna, the Alicorn pony.

"Big Sister!" The earth pony call again.

Luna open her eyes and look towards the ladder. She didn't see anypony until she heard the voice again.

"I knew you'd be here! Hee hee hee! This is my FAVORITE spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call it Scope's Lookout." The now name Scope said.

"Scope? What are you doing here, little sister?" Luna asked, tried.

"Do you remember what day it is today?" Scope asked back.

"Huh?" Luna said, still tried.

"You're still half asleep, aren't you? Did you forget? Big Sister, it's your birthday!" Scope said excited.

"Huh...OH! It today?!" Luna said surprise.

"That's why. Grandma has been waiting for you to come back to the house. She's been waiting for a while now... It's a good thing I came to find you! You should probably go home and see what Grandma wants, don't you think?" Scope said.

Luna and Scope lost their parents when Scope was just born. They where raise by their grand-mother, Granny Keep.

"Yeah, I better get going. Thanks Scope." Luna said and jump down the lookout.

Luna open her wings and land on the ground with hurting herself. She ran through the Island with some of the villagers wishing her a happy birthday. She reach her Grand-mother house and enter it. Inside was a old brown mare with grey mane and tail and a book as her cutie mark.

"Granny Keep." Luna said walking up to her.

"I've been waiting for you, Luna." She said as she turn around holding on to a green tunic and cap.

"Here you are, Luna. Try these on. Time certainly flies... I can't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes." She said as Luna took them and look at them.

"Don't look so disappointed, dear one. Just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate. It is the day that you become the same age as the young hero spoken of in all the legends. You only have to wear them for one day, so don't look so down. Be proud, child. In the olden days, this was the day the fillies were finally considered to be mares. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in such a way any longer. Our ways are the ways of peace. Nowadays, I suppose Sword Master is the only one on the island who still knows anything about swordplay. Hanging the family shield on the wall as a decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days." Granny Keep explain as Luna put the clothes on.

The Tunic was able to let her wings out and the cap cover the top part of her mane. Luna thought that the clothes was little warm for the weather, but like them anyways.

"Thanks, grand-mother." Luna said and hug her.

"Isn't that nice, Luna? They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit! Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready, shouldn't I? Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup for you tonight. Mmmmm! I just know you're looking forward to it. Now go get your sister, Scope." Granny Keep said and started to walk away, getting Luna's party ready.

Luna just smile and move her clothes a bit until it fit fine. She turn and walk outside, unknowing this birthday was going to be different then the rest.

Luna return to Scope's Lookout and saw Scope looking out to sea and feeding the seagulls. Scope look up and saw Luna in her new clothes.

"Ah! 'Hoy, Big Sister! Did Grandma make that outfit for you? But, wow you'd look like you'd be way too hot in these clothes. I guess they're pretty neat, though!" Scope said.

"Yeah, I just they do, at least my Cutie Mark is still shown." Luna said agreeing with her.

"So, anyway, Luna... Can you close your eyes and hold your hoof? Just for a second? I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging... But just for one day... Happy birthday!" Scope asked and Luna did.

Luna look down and saw that she had Scope's Telescope. Luna smile and Scope smile back.

"So, well?! Do you like it? I'm letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big sister! Aren't you lucky? Hee hee hee! Ooh, why don't you try it out! Right now? Try looking over at our house from here." Scope said and Luna place the scope on her eye and look out to their house.

"Hey, what's that? Luna! Are you looking at the red postbox? " Scope asked.

"Yeah, seeing thing on land is just as great as seeing things out in sea." Luna said seeing a grey pegasus with a yellow mane and tail with bubbles as her cutie mark.

"The postmare looks kinda of weird, doesn't she?" Scope asked.

Luna just smile because everypony thought she was once weird. Then she saw the postmare jump in surprise as something scare it

"AAAAHH! Luna! The sky! Look up in the sky!" Scope shouted.

Luna move the telescope toward the sky and saw a huge bird holding a pony in it claws. She saw a cannonball pass it and move down to where they were coming from. Luna saw a pirate ship firing at the bird. Luna guess that they care about the pony and was trying to save her. She saw a cannonball hit the bird and watch as he pony drop to the forest below on the mountaintop.

"Luna, this is so terrible! That pony fell in the forest! She needs help! ...But it is too dangerous for you to go in there without something you can use to defend yourself with!" Scope said, worry.

"Don't worry Scope.", Luna said, "going to make a quick stop at Sword Master to see if I can get a sword, then save that pony."

Luna once more jump off the lookout and use her wings to land on the ground carefully. She ran toward Sword Master's House and open the door.

"Oh! What is the matter, Luna? You have an urgent look about you... Has something happened? Whatever it is, from the look on your face I suspect that it is no laughing matter..." Sword Master ask.

"Err, it not, but can I learn the way of the sword?" Luna try to say, hoping to get a sword to find the pony that fell on the mountaintop.

"What you say, Luna? Ah. Have you come for some serious instruction in the way of the sword?" Sword Master ask.

"Yes Sir!" Luna said.

"Very good!", Sword Master said and give Luna a sword, "Luna, your first lesson shall be the horizontal slice! Face me and attack. Do not fear for my safety... I am ready for you. "

Luna pull the sword out in her hoof and swing as fast as she can. Sword Master block it with his own sword and nods.

"Good! ...Keep coming at me until you hear me say very good!" Sword Master said.

Luna kept attack and Sword Master block her attacks.

"Very good. Next is the vertical slice! Swing Downwards" Sword Master said.

Luna nods and strike downwards.

"Keep Swinging." Sword Master said.

Luna did just that until Sword Master spoke again.

"Very good! Next is the thrust! Just stab forward. Come at me! Thrust with your sword!" Sword Master said again.

Luna thrust her sword forward and Sword Master block it.

"Very good! Keep thrusting!" He said.

Luna kept throwing her sword until Sword Master spoke up again.

"Next is the spin attack. Hold your sword out briefly to build up your strength, then release it!" He told her.

Luna held her sword out and felt some power flow through it. She release it and spin around.

"Very good! More! Keep it up!" Sword Master said.

Luna did the spin attack again and started to get a bit dizzy.

"Next is harder! This is a parry attack. I will strike you and you must perform a defensive strike." Sword Master said.

Luna watch as Sword Master swing sword downwards and roll behind him and strike. Sword Master clash his sword against hers and push back.

"Very good! And again!" He said, this time swinging from the side.

Luna jump over him and swing her sword at his head, which Sword Master block in time.

"Very good! Now finally the jump attack! Draw your sword and jump forward while swing your sword." He said.

Luna face him and jump in the air and swing her sword down as she fell. Sword Master almost didn't block in time.

"Come at me once more!" He said.

Luna did the attack again and saw that Sword Master was getting tired. She stop and look at him.

Sword Master catch his breath and smile.

"That was a fine display! And yet... I sense a certain anxiousness of the sword you hold... an eagerness that goes far beyond the mere desire to be wielded on the fields of battle... I do now know what has happened... But I have faith in you. Somehow, I doubt you will misuse that sword... You may have it, Luna. I give it freely. Take the blade with you..." Sword Master told her.

"Thank you Sword Master, I will take care of this sword." Luna said as she place on the stealth to carry the sword.

"Since the olden days, this sword has been used to fend off evil... Its blade is infused with the desire to become strong and righteous. Be strong, Luna." Sword Master said.

"I will." Luna said and bow.

Luna walk out of the house and follow the trail up to the mountaintop, cutting a few small trees. She enter the forest and look around. There was lots of trees and tall grass. She ran forward a bit and saw creature she knew well, Bokoblins. There only one this time and she was spotted by it. Even unarmed, Luna knew they were dangerous, Using her new sword skills, she deal with in few seconds. Luna move on, climbing up ledges and falling trees. She come to a clearing and two more Bokoblins attack her. Luna deal with them easily and move on.

She reach the pony and saw it was an unicorn as well as a mare like herself. It was white with a light pink mane and tail and the sun as her cutie mark. Luna watch it it open her eyes and let out a gasp of surprise and struggle as her outfit was shuck on the branch, which broke from the movement casing her to fall and hit the ground hard.

Luna flinch and ran up to up her.

"Are you ok?" She ask.

"OWWWCH!" The Unicorn said and look at Luna, "Wow. What's with that get-up?"

Luna raise and eyebrow knowing she was still wearing the green tunic.

"Well, whatever. So, where am I...?", She ask before looking around and remembering something, "Oh, that's right! That giant bird came and..."

"Miss! Miss Tia!" A voice call out from the forest.

Both Luna and the now name Tia turn to see a stallion dress the same way as Tia, only had a head band on his head covering his mane.

"Oh! Oh, thank... Thank goodness! You're safe! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd..." He said and started to cry.

"Summit? So that bird dropped me off on the top of a mountain? Well, wasn't that nice of it!", Tia said and had a look that tell others that it was pay-back time.

"Well, don't just stand there! Let's go! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!" She said and ran off.

"But Miss...what about this mare?" The pony ask talking about Luna.

"Don't worry about her. Come on!" Tia said.

The pony look at Luna then at Tia before following her.

"Huh, she weird." Luna said and following them out.

* * *

The three walk out of the forest and look around.

"'Hoy! Big Sister!" They heard.

Luna turn and saw Scope on the other side of the bridge waving to her.

"Hoy! Little Sister." Luna call back and wave.

Tia and the pony next to her just watch them.

Scope started to cross the bridge when a loud bird cry was heard. It was the same giant bird from before. It had recover from the hit it receive and was looking for the pony it was told to capture and return. It spotted Scope and flew down and swoop her up.

"SCOPE!" Luna shouted as the bird flew away.

"Sister!" Scope call out as she was carry.

Tia and the other pony watch in surprise as the earth pony filly was carry away. They then heard what sound like a sword behind draw. They turn and saw Luna with her sword out and charge after the bird, hopping to save her sister. She end up almost running off a cliff and falling if it wasn't for Tia and the pony to grab her hoof.

"Uhnn! Stupid Foal! Get ahold of yourself! She's gone! There's nothing you can do. " Tia said as she held on.

Luna just share at the bird as it flew away. She wish she could use her wings to do what the bird did, but she was the only pony on the island with a horn and wings, no one could teach her.

Later...,

"What!? You want to come with us on our ship?!" Tia ask in surprise after Luna told them that she was going with them.

"Yes, I got to save Scope. I promise our parents I'll watch over her." Luna said, showing she wasn't going to change her mine.

"Do you understand what you're asking? We're pirates! You know... PIRATES! The terror of the seas! What do we get out of bringing some helpless little foal along with us? I'll tell what we get... a headache! I know how you must feel with your sister having been kidnapped and all... But that doesn't really have anything to do with us, does it?" Tia said not wanting Luna to come with them.

"And how do you figure that...?" A voice spoke up.

They all turn and saw the postmare flying up to them and land.

"Whoa whoa, whoa there! Just who are you?! Where do you get off butting in on somepony else's conversation?!" Tia ask her.

"Please!", The postmare said, "All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island... That poor girl wouldn't have been snatched by that bird."

"And just what do you mean by that?!" Tia ask angrily.

"Just be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you! Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things... Haven't any of you heard word that young mares have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea? No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young mares with white fur coats like yours have been getting kidnapped never to be seen again. And unless my eyes fail me, that young mare who was just kidnapped from this island also has white fur, does she not? Much like YOU do Miss Fearsome Pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that poor mare for you, and that's why it grabbed her." The postmare explain, make Tia quiet.

Now that Luna thought about it, the postmare was right. both this unicorn and Scope had a white fur coat. Make sense why the bird took Scope.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Luna here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?!" The Postmare asked.

"...Is this true?" Tia ask Luna who nods.

"Oh! And while I'm at it... I may as well tell you that the bird that kidnapped both you and Luna's sister has made its foul nest to the north on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress." The postmare added.

"The Forsaken Fortress?! Isn't that the place where..." Tia started to ask before tailing off.

"So, what are you going to do? Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Luna a little help, now, would it?" The Postmare ask again.

"Hmph... I don't need you to tell me that! Even if I were to consider it... Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress. You can't possibly mean to go there with nothing, but that cheap little sword! That's not brave! It's stupid! I mean, come on! Even a simple little island like this has to have something you could use as a shield. You know, something to protect yourself with. Anything? Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship. Oh, and one more thing: once we leave, you'd won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better go say goodbye to your family while you have the chance. I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homesick on me!" Tia said.

Luna smile as she was going to find Scope and save her. She knew just where to get a shield too.

Luna ran back home and went to where shield was kept. But found it was gone.

"What? Who?" Luna ask, before a thought come to mind.

Sighing, Luna went to find Granny Keep. It didn't take her long to find her and saw she was hold the shield.

"Granny." Luna said.

"Luna... Is this what you're looking for?", She ask and Luna nods, "...Take it with you."

Luna took the shield and place it on her back. Luna look at her grandmother and can tell that she was unhappy.

"I guess it is true. Scope really has been kidnapped... Hasn't she? What kind of monster would take such a sweet, young mare?" She said.

"I don't know, but I will get her back." Luna said and hug her, then turn and left.

* * *

Luna ran back to Tia and her crew-pony and stop in front of them.

"Wow, that's a decrepit old shield... Are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?" Tia ask.

"I'm a lot stronger then you think." Luna said, getting upset with her.

"Well, whatever... If you're ready, then let's go! Are you ready?" Tia said then ask.

"Yes." Luna said.

As then board the ship, Luna saw all the earth ponies from the village too see her off.

Luna smile and wave to them as the ship left. She turn to see her grandmother at their house and wave as well.

"Ugh... How much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Tia ask started to get a stick of the long good-bye.

Luna turn to her getting even more upset.

"Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now? Seriously, think about it. I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time, you know... Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your island?" Tia told her.

Luna calm down and turn back to her home. She wasn't going to quit. She was not returning until she finds and save Scope. She promise her parents she watch over her and that she what was going to do!

* * *

That the first chapter. In case your wondering, this Luna is different then the Luna you all know, one, she can't fly, but can use her wings to allow soft landings from high places. Two, she knows no magic due to she was the only one with a horn on the island. Three, is not a princess, not yet anyways. Next Luna will travel through the Forsaken Fortress and meet the main villain of the story. Then will meet a new friends and start her quest looking for the land of golden power. Please review and review A Dash to the Past please, there won't be any more chapters until I get one review.


End file.
